


Dangan Spinoff: In All Its Forms

by Addfire



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addfire/pseuds/Addfire





	Dangan Spinoff: In All Its Forms

_During the year 20XX, Japan suffered the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. A group of students, the 77th class of Hope's Peak High, fell into Despair, almost decimating Japan. The 78th class barred themselves in Hope's Peak High, trying to hide until the chaos subsided... but they had trapped themselves with the Ultimate Despair herself, Junko Enoshima._

_The 78th class was forced to undergo a killing game, but in the end five students were left alive. They decided to rehabilitate the 77th class, and put them into the Neo World program. Unfortunately for the 77th class, an AI version of Junko Enoshima was with them. The 77th class also suffered a killing game, although this one had no victims._

_Years in the future..._

∫

I reclined in the shade behind the Auditorium of the New York Branch of Hope's Peak High. I was so happy to be admitted! But I had done work, and I was proud of it. How was I going to use my first hour at Hope's Peak?

I was going to take a well-needed breather. I closed my eyes, and hummed to herself.

The New York Branch had been designed inside a Biodome to stimulate any sort of environment by some alumnus of years passed. It was marvelous... maybe I would do my first report on it. At the moment, it was 72ºF exactly. I knew because I asked the person who chauffeured me.

Suddenly, I heard someone clear his throat.

"Uh... sorry..."

I looked up.

A kid stood above me

A kid stood above me. He looked pretty sleep-deprived, and was holding a Hope's Peak-Brand E-Device. I had one too, they were standard issue for all students.

"I'm Oliver Mason, the Ultimate Film Critic," he told me. "My E-thingie lit up when I walked in, there was some sort of message from the Principal. It said to round everyone up, and then bring 'em to the Auditorium... I guess it's also a good way to get to know everyone?"

Oliver was a little taller than me, with purplish hair and 3D glasses propped up over his eyes. He wore a two-tone purple and grey shirt, with a pin on it of a projector. His eyes were a hazel-brown. 

My E-Device beeped. I checked it, and it had info for Oliver.

Name: Oliver Mason

Age: 16 / Birthday: May Fourth

Weight: 110 lbs / Height: 5 feet 9 inches / Blood Type: A- / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Fashion / Dislikes: Animal Cruelty

"Cool," I said, getting to my feet and stretching. "I'm Natsue Nakazawa, the Ultimate Investigative Journalist. Would you mind if I tagged along? It'd be good to get to know everyone."

My e-device beeped again. There was info for myself? In the reflection of the device, I saw myself. I had black hair that I had dyed blue at the ends, and was wearing my favorite shirt, which had letters of the alphabet on it. Over the shirt I wore a black jacket. 

Name: Natsue Nakazawa

Age: 16 / Birthday: September 24

Weight: 112 lbs / Height: 5 feet 8 inches / Blood Type: O+ / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Night / Dislikes: Firearms

"Sure," Oliver said. "Where to?"

"Well, the Gym is closest, I think..."

The two of us walked to the gym, where we were greeted with a bizarre sight. Two girls were in there, fighting ferociously. One had reddish hair, and had a scythe, while the other had brown hair and used a length of rope. I saw the brunette jump over a swipe from the redhead, and then land on the blade and launch herself over the redhead's head.

"Goddamn immoral fucker!" the redhead yelled.

"Self-righteous bitch!" the brunette shouted back.

While Oliver and I watched in awe at the feats of athletic prowess on both sides, a blue-haired girl sidled over to us.

"How do you do?" She said to Oliver. She put her hand forward to shake his.

"I'm Lazuli Icarus," she said

"I'm Lazuli Icarus," she said. "The Ultimate Liaison. I've done all sorts of stuff, like-" she saw me, and suddenly I remembered her. "Oh my goodness, Natsue, is that you?"

I hugged her fiercely, and then disengaged. At Oliver's bewildered look, I explained. "Lazuli was trying to get a cease-fire between the rebels and main forces in the Kenyan Civil War. I decided to tag along, to report, and apparently the HPA scouts saw something in the both of us."

Lazuli was fairly short, and had dyed her hair a sky-blue to match her eyes. Around her neck was a tie with the end cut off, and her shirt had two little angel wings at the bottom. She also wore a skirt. 

Name: Lazuli Icarus

Age: 16 / Birthday: August 30

Weight: 92 lbs / Height: 5 feet 1 inch / Blood Type: A- / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Greek Myths / Dislikes: Wars

"Well, what are the two of you doing here?" Lazuli asked.

"I'm trying to get everyone to go to the Gym. The Principal asked me..." Oliver explained.

The moment he said that, the brunette collided with Oliver. There was a muffled cry, and Oliver went down. She got up, and called to the other girl. "Hey, cut it out! Injured civilian."

The brunette turned to me, and I recognized her as well. "Hey, aren't you Hazuki Shinohara, the Ultimate Comic Book Artist? I didn't know you fought..." I said.

She grimaced. "Actually, I'm Kuroyuki Shinohara, the Super High School Level Hitman. Hazuki's my twin sister."

Kuroyuki was wearing combat boots and a camouflage shirt. A length of the rope she had been fighting with was wrapped around her hands, and she had brown hair and eyes. 

Name: Kuroyuki Shinohara

Age: 16 / Birthday: February 11

Weight: 99 lbs / Height: 5 feet 5 inches / Blood Type: A+ / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Coffee / Dislikes: Unneeded irritations

"Super High School Level?" I asked. 

"Oops, _Ultimate_ Hitman. Sorry, I forget that translations aren't exact... I already know Lazuli, who are you?"

I introduced myself, and I introduced Oliver as well. I explained to Kuroyuki why we were here. "Gotcha," she said. "Well, I'll help Oliver to the Auditorium."

Kuroyuki left, carrying Oliver in her arms. I looked over to see the redhead glowering at Oliver. "I know his story..." she muttered.

"His what?" I asked.

"He's a degenerate. Scum. And while he isn't on my list, he's damned close."

"Your... list?"

She turned to me. "I'm Rose Morningstar, and don't you forget it! The Ultimate Vigilante, I'm here to rid this place of the filth so the rest of you can sleep easy. The world's hard, but I'm harder."

Rose was roughly the same height as Kuroyuki, but had red hair and purple eyes. She had a black hoodie on, with a scythe right over her right breast. Her jeans were a little messed up. 

Well, she's certainly... intense.

Name: Rose Azalea Morningstar

Age: 16 / Birthday: March 20

Weight: 101 lbs / Height: 5 feet 5 inches / Blood Type: O+ / Proficiency: Left-Handed

Likes: Fire / Dislikes: Opiods

"I heard your goal," she continued. "I'll go to the Auditorium."

She left.

"So, I guess Kuroyuki and Rose must really hate each other, huh?" I asked Lazuli.

"No," she said. "In fact, the two are best friends. They're both on each others' lists, funnily enough, but neither wants to kill the other. Birds of a feather, right? Well, I'm going to follow them, make sure no one gets killed. See you around!"

Lazuli ran off after Rose, cheerful and upbeat. I decided to go to the Dining Hall.

In the Dining Hall were two people. Both were standing, and arguing quietly.

"Well, that's a ridiculous idea!" said one, a black girl in some sort of uniform. "Without controversial ideas, the status quo would never change."

"But if the status quo was good, why would it need changing?" rebutted another, a tall blonde boy

I cleared my throat. Without looking my way, the blonde boy said, "Excuse yourself. We are in the middle of a discussion."

"No, let's listen," said the girl. "It'll be something important..."

"I'm Natsue Nakazawa," I said. "The Ultimate Investigative Journalist. And you all need to go to the Auditorium for reasons I don't know, but it's the Principal so I assume it's important."

"Alright," the girl said. "I'm Julia Coleman, the Ultimate Aviator. Pleasure to meet you, Natsue."

Julia was in an elaborate pilot's uniform, with a parachute strapped to her back. She was decorated by heaps of medals. On her head was a helmet with aviator's goggles. 

Name: Julia Coleman

Age: 16 / Birthday: November 1

Weight: 109 lbs / Height: 5 feet 6 inches / Blood Type: AB+ / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Blizzards / Dislikes: Being interrupted

"Hmph," the blonde boy said. "If it's an order from the Principal, I suppose I have no choice. I'm Victor Dee, the Ultimate Orthopedic Surgeon." He stiffly shook my hand

Victor was tall, and had a lab coat on. Hanging around his neck was a surgical mask. Small square glasses were placed on the bridge of his nose.

Name: Victor Dee

Age: 16 / Birthday: July 8

Weight: 120 lbs / Height: 5 feet 10 inches / Blood Type: A- / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Binomial nomenclature / Dislikes: Communism

The two walked off, arguing over the merits of... something philosophical.

I moved on to the Lounge, where two people were, well, lounging on a couch. I didn't really take a look at the lounge, after all I'd get to see it later. When one of them saw me, they ducked behind a couch - I couldn't get a good look.

The other walked up to me. "Hey," he said. "How are you? Who are you, actually? I'm Syed Firnas, the Ultimate Sprinter..."

Syed looked Middle Eastern, and wore a white t-shirt with three stars on it, which was partially obscured by a set of chains around his torso. His eyes were red, and his hair, hidden under a baseball cap, was white. His shorts were athletic, and his shoes brand-new. 

Name: Syed Firnas

Age: 16 / Birthday: August 18

Weight: 130 lbs / Height: 5 feet 6 inches / Blood Type: AB+ / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Deep fried things / Dislikes: Mornings

The other person rose from behind the couch. They were draped in a cloak, and from behind the cloak I could see two glowing red eyes. 

"I... am Dame Agatha..." the person croaked. "The Ultimate... Soothsayer. And in your future..." here Dame Agatha slowly raised her finger, pointing it unflinchingly at Natsue. "I see DEATH!"

I let out a small yelp, jumping backwards. Then Dame Agatha started laughing, and then Dame Agatha took off her cloak to reveal that Dame Agatha wasn't Dame Agatha, but some boy.

"Heheh, sorry about the scare," the kid said. "I'm Feagal Spender, the Ultimate Practical Joker."

Feagal had messy brown hair and eyes that darted every which way, but remained nonchalant. He had an outfit that seemed sewed together by a blind dog, all orange and green and yellow and purple. On his chest was a club, spade, diamond, and heart in blue. 

Name: Feagal Spender

Age: 15 / Birthday: December 26

Weight: 122 lbs / Height: 5 feet 6 inches / Blood Type: B+ / Proficiency: Left-Handed

Likes: Tap Dancing / Dislikes: Snakes

"But... the eyes...?" I asked, a little taken aback.

"Trade secret," he grinned.

"Er, right. Well, I'm Natsue Nakazawa, the Ultimate Investigative Journalist. And the Principal wants everyone in the Auditorium." Once they both heard this, the two ran off. I noticed that Syed had to slow himself down constantly for Feagal to be able to keep up.

I wandered the grounds some more. I found a small building. I tried the door, but it seemed lost. I knocked on it, and a guy walked out.

"WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT ME?" He shouted. "I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY DAILY WORKOUT!"

"Uh, I'm Natsue Nakazawa the Ultimate Investigative Journalist and I was told by the Principal to get everyone to the Auditorium and please don't hurt me-"

The kid grinned. "Well, good to know, glad to know, great to meet'cha! I'm Hedge, Hedge Salvo. The Ultimate Modified Human... I'll be off, then?"

Hedge was burly, with spiky yellow hair. He had scars all over, and a tank top that barely hid his many, many muscles. He wore jeans that were in a condition even worse than Rose's– one of his pants legs was actually missing. 

"Y- yeah..." Hedge bounded off. Gosh, that guy sure was a bundle of... energy.

Name: Hedge Salvo

Age: 16 / Birthday: February 3

Weight: 140 lbs / Height: 6 feet 2 inches / Blood Type: AB- / Proficiency: Ambidextrous

Likes: Monster trucks / Dislikes: Wrapping paper

I saw another person, paddling on a pond. I walked over to them. They seemed to be in a kayak?

"HEY YOU!" I shouted. "YOU SHOULD BE AT THE AUDITORIUM BECAUSE THE PRINCIPAL SAID SO!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" the person- a girl- shouted back.

I introduced myself at top volume.

"COOL!" She yelled back. She maneuvered her kayak and paddled with only a few strokes, and suddenly she was on the shore in front of me. "I'm Jenny Allagash, the Ultimate Kayaker. How do you do?"

Jenny wore an orange wetsuit, and rested on a kayak paddle. Her dirty blonde hair was up in braids, with little purple extensions woven in. She was also barefoot. 

"Intimidated," I confessed. She laughed.

Name: Jenny Allagash

Age: 16 / Birthday: February 23

Weight: 121 lbs / Height: 5 feet 7 inches / Blood Type: O+ / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Surfing movies / Dislikes: Crossword puzzles

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Natsue Nakazawa," she said. "See you at the Auditorium." she left, sauntering off. Strangely, she left her kayak in the lake.

I exhaled. Most classes had 16 people, I recalled, and I'd gone through ten, eleven if I counted myself... five more to go. I looked around, and saw a looming building. I walked over to it, maybe that was where another student was?

I was about to go inside when I heard a boy cry, "Stop!"

I turned around to see another kid. He ran over, waving at me.

"That's... the school's... maze," he said, panting. "You'll get... totally... lost. I'm... Theodore... Julius... the Ultimate... Chess Grandmaster."

Theodore had messy bright blonde hair with a cardinal's feather stuck in it. He wore a maroon long-sleeved shirt, which had a laurel wreath in red on it. His eyes were bright blue. 

Name: Theodore Julius

Age: 16 / Birthday: December 21

Weight: 119 lbs / Height: 5 feet 5 inches / Blood Type: B+ / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Artificial Intelligence / Dislikes: Checkers

"Hello Theodore," I said. "Hey, do you mind if I call you Theo?"

"Er, yeah," Theodore said, scratching his head and looking to the side. "That's a thing that only my... really close friends and family do. Sorry."

"Okay. Well, Theodore, thanks for the warning! I'm Natsue Nakazawa, the Ultimate Investigative Journalist. I'm rounding people up, sending them to the Auditorium, on the Principal's orders."

He nodded. "Alright. I saw two other guys at the Theater, if that helps." He jogged off.

I yelled my thanks at him, and walked to an imposing building that had to be the Theater. Sure enough, there were two people in it. One boy, a short one, was onstage playing a violin. A kid in the audience was watching. When the music ended, the kid in the audience applauded, and so did I. The performance was absolutely terrific.

They noticed my presence, and I introduced myself and explained what I was doing. The kid in the audience introduced himself first. 

"I'm Josh Llewelyn, the Ultimate Cosmetic Artist. It's a pleasure to meet you." He spoke softly.

Josh had an asymmetrical cut for his hair, everything on the left side had been cut down to a buzz. What remaining hair he had fell over his right eye. His shirt had a spiral of vines depicted on it. 

Name: Josh Gloss Llewelyn

Age: 16 / Birthday: May 28

Weight: 113 / Height: 5 feet 6 inches / Blood Type: A+ / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Slapstick humor / Dislikes: Bullies

The other boy shook my hand. "I'm Amadeus Berlin. I'm the Ultimate Violinist... did you enjoy my performance?"

Amadeus was very short, shorter even than Lazuli. He had blue hair as well, although his was in a cowlick. He wore a blazer, which hid a white shirt with a treble clef on it. Strapped to his back was a violin, although it was roughly the size of his torso. 

Name: Amadeus Berlin

Age: 16 / Birthday: February 6

Weight: 92 lbs / Height: 4 feet 10 inches / Blood Type: A- / Proficiency: Left-Handed

Likes: Mints / Dislikes: Short jokes

"Yes," I said as sincerely as possible. "It was fantastic, I loved it!"

He waved his hand. "Meh. Not my best work."

"Wait," Josh interjected, "You composed that?"

"Later," Amadeus said. He looked at me. "Natsue, we should be going, yes?"

I nodded.

"Then let's go," he said. He left, with Josh in tow. I saw a greenhouse, in the distance, and jogged over to that. Maybe someone would be there?

Surely enough, a girl was there. For some reason, she was cleaning a glass absentmindedly...

"Hey!" I called. She whirled around to face me, tense and ready to fight. When she saw that I wasn't an aggressor, she relaxed.

"A new face?" she said, in a decidedly English accent. "Well, I'm Luna Dickinson, the Ultimate Bartender."

Her hair looked like it was naturally grey, and she wore a simple brown shirt and pants held up by overall suspenders. Behind a pair of round glasses were some grey eyes. 

Name: Luna Dickinson

Age: 17 / Birthday: March 24

Weight: 140 lbs / Height: 5 feet 7 inches / Blood Type: A- / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Alcohol / Dislikes: Reminders about the legal drinking age

"Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Natsue Nakazawa, the Ultimate Investigative Journalist. I'm bringing people to the Auditorium, on the Principal's orders."

I decided that if there were any other people, it would be too much work to find them, so I went back to the Auditorium. Interestingly enough, there were two more people, a girl and a boy.

"Secunda has blessed me with a vision!" declared the girl. "Our Principal will appear soon, bearing an important message!" She looked at me with a piercing eye- her left eye was under an eyepatch.

"I am Ripley Foster, the Ultimate Religious Leader!" she said, in the same heavy tone. "So tell me, do you wish to hear of the true savior, Secunda?"

Ripley had a crazed look in the one eye Natsue could see- the left was covered by an eyepatch. Her hair was up in an elaborate purple hairdo, and she wore some sort of ceremonial robes with an open teal eye on them. Her lipstick was teal on the left side, and purple on the right. 

Name: Ripley Jane Foster

Age: 16 / Birthday: January 9

Weight: 124 lbs / Height: 5 feet 8 inches / Blood Type: AB- / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Being right / Dislikes: Ice Cream

"Er, I'm Natsue Nakazawa... the Ultimate Investigative Journalist... and no, I don't."

"Bah, another heathen," she huffed. "This school is full of them."

I turned away from her to the other remaining kid.

This one had red hair that jutted to the side as if a hurricane hit it, and a weird-looking uniform that buttoned diagonally. His knees, or the pants where his knees were, had rings through them. He looked nice enough, but that getup... 

What the hell, am I living in an anime?

I snapped out of my reverie to shake his hand. "I'm hair- I mean, Natsue Nakazawa... the Ultimate Knee Piercing- Ultimate Investigative Journalist, sorry. You are?"

"I'm Leo Denim," replied the boy. "The Ultimate, uh, Spelunker."

Name: Leo Denim

Age: 16 / Birthday: July 2

Weight: 125 lbs / Height: 5 feet 8 inches / Blood Type: O+ / Proficiency: Right-Handed

Likes: Meaningless Paintings / Dislikes: Tight Spaces

I might have heard Victor ask how a Spelunker would practice their skill in an area that was for the most part above ground, but I definitely heard a strange laugh.

"Upupupupupu..."

It trailed through the assembled students - all seventeen of them - putting each person a little on edge. Luna jumped, and looked around fearfully. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?" She shouted. "Feagal, what the FUCK did you do?"

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Feagal yelped, shrinking away from Luna. "I... I don't know what it is!"

"Upupupupupu... you can lay off the kid, you know. I mean, it's just me! Your friendly neighborhood Potatokuma!"

The sound was coming from the stage. I turned, along with a couple others - Victor, Ripley, Oliver - and saw...

A strange...

Bean?

Well, actually, it looked a little more like a potato. Supported by writhing vines, and wearing a little top hat not unlike mine, it was right there. A little creepy, but... maybe the Principal was a weird dude? There was an Ultimate Roboticist, Martin something, and an Ultimate Mechanic, Kazuichi Soda. Maybe one of them was the Principal?

"That's right, it's everyone's favorite Headmaster, coming back for round... three? I don't know, I lost track. Whatever. But, I got some bad news for you kids..."

"What kind of bad news?" Josh asked.

"Well, y'all are stuck here. Y'all are stuck, and you won't ever escape, not ever!" This thing seemed to find glee in our upset.

"No, that's ridiculous!" Jenny yelled. "There's gotta be some way out, this is a big place!"

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "I just got here, this place can't be totally sealed off..."

"Actually, you're right!" Potatokuma said. "I forgot! There is a way out!"

"Well, quit playing around and tell us what it is," Victor ordered.

"Pushy pushy~! Well, you asked for it! The only way to get out, and believe me, I've thought this over 11037 times, is to murder! That's right, have one of your classmates shuffle off their mortal coil and you get to go out scot-free!"

"M- murder?" Stammered Theodore. "You can't mean that!"

"He does," Amadeus said grimly. "Check the E-Device."

I booted mine up, and saw a new icon: Rules.

1\. No harming of the headmaster or school property.

2\. No violating your forbidden action.

2.1. This rule does not apply to certain students.

3\. No killing more than two students.

4\. After a dead body is found, students must decide who was the killer.

4.1. Students will have a short investigation phase, followed by a trial phase.

4.2. If the students pick the wrong person as the killer, then all students except the killer are punished.

4.3. If the students pick the correct person as the killer, then only the killer is punished.

5\. Accomplices gain no special benefit.

6\. No removing your school-mandated bracelet.

7\. More rules will be added if necessary.

"This is bullshit!" Hedge yelled, infuriated.

Ripley raised her hand. "What's a forbidden action?"

One of the vines supporting Potatokuma smacked it in the head. "Oh, silly me! One moment, please..."

Suddenly, gas filled the room.

"Don't breathe!" Lazuli warned everyone. I breathed.

I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I felt a weight on my right arm. I looked down. There was a plastic bracelet on it, with the words "Touching a pencil or other pen" on it. I looked around. Other students were looking at their arms, mouthing words.

"That, friends and amigos and chums, is your Forbidden Action! Do that, and you are punished!" Potatokuma cackled.

"What does 'punishment' mean?" Kuroyuki asked. "That word shows up a lot."

"Well, this is a killing game! A game of life and death! Therefore, all the punishments are... capital." Potatokuma grinned like a madman, at least on the half of its face that could grin.

"That's insane!" Jenny said. "There's no way you're serious..."

"Well, test it then, if you're so sure," Potatokuma taunted. "No? No one? Okay then..."

"But- but-" Josh said, "You can't honestly believe that we'd kill each other!"

"Josh raises a good point," Oliver said. "Why would we commit murder?"

"Wow, such smart little chickadees I have in my flock," Potatokuma said. "To answer that, you're right! You need a motive! And so I shall deliver: My motive is as follows... I didn't come to this school alone. One of you aided and abetted in the crime, not only that, you're controlling me from the shadows!"

"That's insane," Theodore said. "No one is that... deranged, right?"

"You'd be surprised..." Rose muttered.

"Well, see you around! It's the afternoon, lots of time for murder."

With that, Potatokuma disappeared under a mass of vines, which disappeared in turn underneath the stage.

∫

END OF PROLOGUE PART ONE

Surviving Students: Seventeen

Rose Morningstar, the Ultimate Vigilante

Feagal Spender, the Ultimate Practical Joker

Amadeus Berlin, the Ultimate Violinist

Josh Llewelyn, the Ultimate Cosmetic Artist

Lazuli Icarus, the Ultimate Liaison

Hedge Salvo, the Ultimate Modified Human

Oliver Mason, the Ultimate Film Critic

Luna Dickinson, the Ultimate Bartender

Natsue Nakazawa, the Ultimate Investigative Journalist

Jenny Allagash, the Ultimate Kayaker

Syed Firnas, the Ultimate Sprinter

Victor Dee, the Ultimate Orthopedic Surgeon

Julia Coleman, the Ultimate Aviator

Theodore Julius, the Ultimate Chess Grandmaster

Ripley Foster, the Ultimate Religious Leader

Kuroyuki Shinohara, the Ultimate Hitman

Leo Denim, the Ultimate Spelunker


End file.
